clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Handler
PH (full name Puffle Handler) is one of the few agents in Elite Penguin Force who teaches your penguin to use Elite Puffles abilities. She also teaches you to feed, care, and play with your puffle. PH is a female, even though in Elite Penguin Force she was Pink and Peach. She only talks to you about puffles. Puffle Handler became a mascot at the Puffle Party 2012 and was on Club Penguin Island when Australia Day was happening on Club Penguin. You can get a stamp for meeting her. She also appeared at the Puffle Party 2013. Personality When we first meet Puffle Handler, she is an Australian penguin who trains puffles for the Elite Penguin Force. Later, she is seen as more of a puffle lover and expert rather than an EPF character. She also is somewhat more of an explorer now. Character from DS Games '' Mission 2.]] Agent PH is an EPF Agent who trains you in Club Penguin:Elite Penguin Force to handle Elite Puffles. She appears in several missions, in which she trains you to use the Elite Puffles. She was once trapped in a bubble by Pop, and the player had to pop the bubble to let her free. Role in the EPF PH trains Elite Puffles in the DS games. In the online game, she sent a message once, but has never appeared afrer accomplishing a Field-Op, and was not captured during Operation: Blackout. It seems she is now busy running the Pet Shop. Trivia *In EPF Mission 2, PH gives you a Puffle Whistle that lets you summon Elite Puffles anywhere on the island. *According to Elite Penguin Force, she has an Australian accent. *She likes to yodel. *Her first appearance was on Puffle Party 2012. *She is responsible for construction for the Puffle Party 2012. *If you look closely at her 2011 look, she has eyelashes like DJ Cadence and Dot. *She is one of the only penguins with freckles, like Aunt Arctic. *PH was a pink penguin, but when she discovered the Brown Puffles during the Wilderness Expedition, she changed her color to Brown. *In a meeting with Aunt Arctic during Holiday Party 2011, she played riddles with penguins and revealed that PH eats O-Berrys. This also can be confirmed in a quote when she is in the Pizza Parlor, which she says she's eating an O-Berry Pizza. However, Rookie says that O-Berries are very sour. *A glitch when penguins put her player card from the new Buddy List an Aqua colored penguin would appear and it would never load. *She is the second penguin with less than 4 letters in her username, first being Dot. *She loves brown puffles, according to the Club Penguin Magazine. Before Brown Puffles were found, she used to love Red Puffles. *Her name is different in every language. In English and German, PH; in German, PP; in Spanish, EP; in Portuguese, TP and in French DP. *According to the 2011-2012 Yearbook, she is the most likely to make a major puffle discovery. *She thinks Rookie is a great agent, despite the fact she made a mistake before she said this. This is in the Club Penguin Magazine. *She changed her look again in 2013 and now wears a pink shirt with dark pink strips and what looks to be a blue jean skirt. *In the Club Penguin Magazine, in the comic 'Over the Rainbow' she thought that the Rainbow Puffle would be hidden at the end of the rainbow, so she searched through razor-sharp rocks, hundred mile-an-hour blizzards and over bottomless pits before parachuting to the end of the rainbow. However, she only found a pot of gold, a reference to St. Patrick's Day. *In Issue #15 of the Club Penguin Magazine, she was in charge of it. She was in Penguins Uncovered and got intervied. Also, 5 things you probably didn't know about her were revealed. *She made her own purple puffle costume. *So far, she has only appeared at one party each year, the Puffle Parties, since 2012. This would technically classify her stamp as a extreme stamp. Yet, her stamp is a blue stamp, classifying it as a hard stamp. *She owns an Orange Puffle, as revealed in her Puffle Party 2013 mascot scripts, this also can be seen in The Party Starts Now, because a Orange Puffle is dancing with her. She also revealed his name was Pete and the puffle's backstory in The Club Penguin Times. *PH is the first character seen with a puffle that has the new puffle look. *She sometimes pretends to be a puffle, and spends many days in the wild with them. This most likely means that she is obsessed with puffles. *She has currently more looks than the Penguin Band. Gallery See Also *PH stamp *Puffle *Puffle Parties *Operation: Blackout Category:DS Category:Elite Agents Category:Famous Penguins Category:Characters Category:Spy Category:Mascots Category:PH Category:Meetable Character Category:2012